It is hypothesized that patients with NIDDM, who have failed to respond adequately to initial sulfonylurea treatment, will have a superior glycemic response to combination therapy employing the addition of metformin, with a lower incidence of adverse effects in comparison to therapy with sulfonylureas alone in maximum dosage."